


The Black King of Hearts and the Red Ace of Spades Icon

by HH_BlueDynamite



Series: A Pair With an Ace Kicker [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite
Relationships: Husk (Hazbin Hotel) & Everyone
Series: A Pair With an Ace Kicker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888477
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

I've been thinking about making these series in dedicating Alastor and his interactions with other characters. The stories I write for this series will have Alastor and Husk as the main focus.

If you guys have a request, please post it in the comments here. It's just easy for me. And remember that prefer to follow canon. The next series I'll post would probably be Angel and Alastor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An upgraded version of the previous one. Instead of just Husk and Alastor, it's Husk and everyone else.
> 
> I'll delete the previous chapter at some point today.

An upgraded version of BKHRAS. The title is acceptable to change if anyone can tell me what kind of hand this is. I know there are no two Jack of Clubs, but I figured to put the together for a five-card hand, something typical in poker. So the hand are two Queens (diamond and heart), a King of Hearts, an Ace of Spades, and a Jack of Clubs.  
  
This series' main focus is Husk. Please submit any requests _here_.


End file.
